Lady Madonna
by darling delaney
Summary: Following on from their reconciliation in You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Jude and Lucy are thrilled to discover that Lucy is pregnant - with twins
1. Chapter 1 Expecting

LADY MADONNA CHAPTER EXPECTING

Lucy came out of the Greenpeace office carrying literature for her article on pollution in New York. There was one particular paper by a Stanford professor on the danger to the planet if people didn't become more aware of environmental damage which she was looking forward to reading. There was no doubt that the future could see polluted air, animal species dying out and a new phenomenon called global warming. She shivered in the November wind and began to walk quickly to keep away the cold.

She had only gone a few yards down the road when she felt the urge to go to the bathroom. Yet she had only been 15 minutes earlier. She wondered if it was a sign that her period was due as she went back into the building and asked to use the restroom. And then it occurred to her – her period had been due more than two weeks ago. Which could well mean – that she was pregnant.

Lucy didn't quite know how to react to this possibility. It would be nice for Julie, her and Jude's daughter, to have a brother or sister. Certainly they were now more financially secure. She regularly sold her articles and Jude had had considerable success with his art as well as being the resident graphic artist for Strawberry Jams, Sadie and Jojo's record label. They rented their own modest two bedroomed apartment although they would obviously need a bigger place if Lucy were pregnant. Still as she did most of her work from home having another baby shouldn't interfere too much with her career.

She hoped Jude would be pleased as she walked to the gallery where Jude was exhibiting some paintings . He had been ecstatic when Julie had been born and he absolutely doted on his daughter. They hadn't really discussed having any more children as they had wanted to wait until they were better established in their work. But now might be the right time.

Lucy bought a pregnancy test at the drug store before making her way to the gallery. He was hanging some up and had his back to her as she came in. As he heard the door open he turned around and his face broke into a smile when he saw his wife. He ran across and the two met in an embrace and a warm kiss.

"Good to see you, love," he said. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Sure," said Lucy. "I can't wait to start writing." Then her eye caught a painting on the wall that looked like dying plants and animals bleeding into the sea. "That's a good one," she commented. "I didn't see you working on it."

"You're not the only one who cares about the environment," grinned Jude.

"I thought we'd pick Julie up from the day care centre," said Lucy. "If you're finished."

"Yeah, I will be in a few minutes," said Jude.

"I sometimes wonder if it's good for Julie to grow up an only child." Lucy decided that now was the time to break the news of her possible pregnancy. "I know you were – but you did have cousins. Don't you think it would be good for her to have a brother or sister?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no to another kid," said Jude. "I think we could afford it now. But is this a hint that you want us to try?"

"I think I might already be pregnant. I'm – late. Of course that doesn't mean that I am – but do you really want another baby?"

Jude's expression registered disbelief then surprise before breaking into a wide smile.

"How could you think I wouldn't? If you are pregnant then that's fantastic. It'd be great for Julie to have a brother or sister. And if you're not – I've no problem with us trying."

"I've got a pregnancy test – so I'll run it when we get home."

About half an hour later Jude and Lucy went to pick Julie up from the day care centre. As soon as she saw her parents she ran towards them, her cheeks turned red from the cold and matching her new red coat. With her blonde hair hanging in tow braids Lucy felt she was looking at herself at the same age. Then she smiled. At the age of 18 she had been firmly against having children because it was equal to "people putting out carbon copies of themselves," but now she was looking for her likeness in her own daughter as she crouched down and folded her in her arms.

"Well, honey. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, Mommy. And I painted this picture for you and Daddy." She held up a piece of paper which showed an abstract collection of non-descript shapes. Jude thought it wasn't 100 miles from his own abstract pictures. Perhaps, like him, she would have a talent for art.

"It's lovely, sweetheart," he said, picking her up and swinging her round. "We'll hang it up when we get home."

That evening, Lucy ran the pregnancy test. She and Jude watched in awe as the stick slowly turned blue. Then they looked into each other, their faces breaking out into smiles.

Jude had only had a couple of hours to get used to the prospect of becoming a Father again – but already he was looking forward to seeing his child come into the world, of counting their fingers and toes, of holding them for the first time and watching them grow. He caught Lucy in a bear hug and swung her around.

"Oh, God, Lucy, that's fantastic news. I can't wait." Then abruptly he let her go. "Sorry, I'll have to be careful with you from now on."

"We don't have to be that careful, Jude," laughed Lucy. "I can't be much more than a few weeks gone. I don't want to go the next eight or nine months without a hug from you."

She put her arms around his neck and their mouths met in a passionate kiss. As Jude held Lucy to him he almost fancied that he could feel the baby beginning to grow in her stomach that was pressed against his. He wondered if it would be a boy or girl. He could dote on a girl the way he did Julie but it would also be nice to have a son he could play football with and talk about cars. Still, the most important thing was that the child was healthy.


	2. Chapter 2 Twins On The Way

LADY MADONNA CHAPTER 2 TWINS ON THE WAY

A few weeks later Lucy went for her first gynaecologist appointment. She lay on the bed while the doctor prodded at her stomach and listened to the baby's heart. He had been holding a funnel to her stomach for some time now and his brow had creased into a frown.

"Is anything wrong, doctor?" asked Lucy in alarm.

"No, Mrs Feeny." He now smiled. "It's just that I hear two heartbeats. You're expecting twins." He patted her stomach gently.

It took several moments for Lucy to absorb this information. At first she couldn't believe it. There was no history of twins in her family and as far as she knew there wasn't in Jude's either. Well, not on his Mother's side, anyway. Perhaps there was on his Father's side.

Lucy stepped out of the doctor's office where Jude was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" he smiled then seeing her startled expression "Is everything OK?"

"Yes," stammered Lucy. "It's just that – I'm having twins."

Jude's face broke into a broad smile. "That's fantastic. We'll have two bundles of joy."

"It's a bit of a surprise when I thought I was only having one baby," admitted Lucy. "I just wonder if I'll be able to cope with two."

"Of course you will," Jude assured her, holding her shoulders. "You've already brought up one kid."

"We have," Lucy corrected him. "You've played just as big a part."

"And I'll help all I can with these two," promised Jude. "I'll help bath them, feed them – and I'll even change their nappies."

"We'll probably need a bigger apartment," said Lucy pragmatically. We won't have enough room for five."

"Well, we don't have to worry about that yet, love," said Jude. "It's not for months and anyway for the first year they'll be sleeping in our room."

"It'll come though," said Lucy. "It may be months away – but they sure fly."

Lucy was right. It was now July and she was due anytime. She could feel the babies kicking inside her felt like there was a heavy shopping bag strapped permanently to her stomach. She found pregnancy yoga extremely helpful and she was assured by other practitioners that it would help her get her figure back after the birth.

As the date drew nearer Lucy found herself looking ever more forward to the babies' arrivals. She was no longer apprehensive about the prospect of twins and Julie talked about nothing else. Lucy and Jude were relieved that she didn't seem jealous and they constantly assured her that they didn't love her any less just because new babies were coming.

"And you'll be their big sister and help us take care of them," Lucy told her. "And it's because you're such a good, sensible girl that I'm asking you."

The family had just finished eating curry for dinner. Lucy had developed a craving for spicy food much to the amazement of her friends. She also found herself wanting to eat at the strangest of times like the middle of the night. Only the previous night at 2am she had shared a bowl of popcorn with Jude in bed.

"Well, I am eating for three," was her excuse.

Jude too had got used to the idea of being a Father again. As Julie was now nearly five it was a long time since he had known the wonder of preparing for a birth and it was almost like a new experience. He was constantly touching Lucy's growing belly feeling the kicks against his palm. At night he would lie with his head on Lucy's stomach gently caressing her bump where their babies grew – and he felt a bond with them. And he felt the urge to protect them – and his lovely wife.

"Lucy, love. Let me do that." Jude jumped up and went to take the mop from Lucy's hands. "The doctor said you needed to stay off your feet and take things easy."

"He didn't say I had to sit around all day doing nothing," retorted Lucy although she was secretly flattered at the way Jude fussed over her. She was very lucky to have such a caring husband. It made her pregnancy so much easier. Jude had come to her ante-natal classes and he was always ready to massage her back, made sure she ate properly and did her pregnancy exercises and that she rested regularly.

"Let me do it, Mommy," said Julie, trying to take the mop herself.

"You can't even hold it, it's bigger than you," laughed Jude as he took it.

"I'll have to get pregnant more often if it makes you clean the floor," laughed Lucy.

"Get pregnant as many times as you like, sweetheart," said Jude. "I like the idea of more kids around the place."

"I don't intend getting pregnant again," said Lucy sharply. "Three kids is plenty for me. Three more than I intended to have when I was 18."


	3. Chapter 3 Drive My Car

LADY MADONNA CHAPTER 3 DRIVE MY CAR

Next day was Sunday and it dawned bright and warm. Jude and Lucy lie in bed while the sun streamed in the window, enjoying the last few moments of tranquility before Julie would run in and get into bed with them before pulling them up and begging them to take her to the park.

Lucy was feeling quite sleepy and the babies in her stomach felt quite heavy. She was due very soon and she would be relieved when they were born and she no longer had to drag tow bumps around. She would also be able to work at getting her figure back. She had got into shape fairly quickly after Julie's birth but it might take a little longer this time. She touched her stomach but could feel no movement. Jude turned his head and kissed her on the lips as he caressed her stomach lovingly.

"I can't feel them kicking," he remarked.

"I think they might have tired themselves out," laughed Lucy. "They hardly stopped throughout."

Just then Julie came skipping in, wearing her favourite pink pajamas. She jumped onto the bed then crawled in under the covers between her parents. Jude ruffled her blonde hair and kissed her while Lucy put her arm around her daughter who looked so much like her.

"Can we go to the park, Mommy, Daddy?" Julie asked.

"If your Mum is up to it, sweetheart," said Jude.

"Of course I am," said Lucy. "I want to be out in the fresh air on a day like this, not stuck indoors." Just then she grimaced and clutched at her stomach.

"Is everything OK, love?" asked Jude in alarm.

"Yes. It's just the babies. They're kicking again." She then smiled at Julie. "That's your brothers or sisters in Mommy's tummy. They can't wait to come out, it seems."

"When will they come out?" asked Julie.

"When they're ready," replied Lucy. "Babies come out when they want to. You came out just before Xmas while we were Xmas shopping. We were wondering if you would be around to get a present for – and then I could feel you coming and Daddy had to rush me to the hospital."

Jude took his daughter's hand and placed it on Lucy's stomach. "Can you feel them kicking?" he asked smilingly. "I think they want to come out and meet their big sister."

` Lucy slowly pulled herself out of the bed as Jude reached out to steady her. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Let's go out to the country today," she said. "The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful -,"

"-and so are you," finished Jude. He meant it. Even with her swollen pregnancy figure she still had a certain grace in her movement and her skin glowed.

"It wouldn't be too much for you, would it?" asked Jude.

Lucy looked back. "No, Jude. Please let's go. I feel an urge to be out of the city today. We can borrow Max's car."

"Oh, please, Daddy," begged Julie. "I want to go in the car."

"OK," smiled Jude. "I feel like getting out of the city myself. I'll just ring Max."

Max let them have the car but declined to join them. He and his new partner Billy were going on a new age retreat in Central Park and Max said it was a spiritual experience that he didn't want to miss. Jude and Lucy wondered if it would be a Dr. Robert style trip – but as responsible parents they had outgrown all that. Being out in the country and fresh air was a good enough spiritual experience for them.

"Sometimes I wonder if we should get a car of our own," said Jude as he steered the car down country lanes. He had passed the driving test two years ago thanks to regular practice in Max's car. Lucy had passed too but as she pointed out "Right now I couldn't fit behind the steering wheel." She sat in the back with Julie where she would have more room and be more comfortable. Julie had wanted to sit in the front but Lucy insisted that she was safer in the back.

"We don't really need one in the city," Lucy now replied. "Not with the subway on our doorstep. "If we lived out here it would be different." She looked out the window. "Jude, let's stop here and walk through these woods."

"Are you sure?" asked Jude.

"Yes, honestly. I just feel like walking."

Jude was a bit concerned at her energy which seemed a bit unnatural for a heavily pregnant woman. However, he stopped the car, hoping it wouldn't be too much for her.

"I know the doctor said I needed regular rest but I need exercise too," said Lucy. "And walking stops varicose veins." (Something she had a horror of developing.)

"OK, love, whatever you say." Jude came around and opened the door, helping Lucy out after Julie almost knocked him over in her eagerness to jump out.

They walked along the path enjoying the sunshine, the trees and the river while Julie squealed at the sight of a squirrel or rabbit which sent her running after them in vain.

"You'll scare them away if you do that," warned Jude

They came to a row on the other side of the road. Lucy's eye fell on one in the middle, clearly unoccupied. It had fallen into some disrepair – but she could see how it would look if it were done up.

"That house," she murmered. "It would be beautiful if it was decorated."

Jude looked at it and agreed. "It wasn't a huge house but it was a decent size and had a generous garden, leaving potential for extension.

"I could have an art studio there – and you could have a workroom. And you could have a garden to play in, sweetheart," he said to Julie who he carried on his shoulders. "Would you like that?"

"It's all broken down," said Julie, apparently unimpressed.

"Well, we could fix it up," said Jude.

"I could see us living here," said Lucy. "Out in the country but still within reach of the city.

Jude looked at it thoughtfully. His artist's eye could see the house repaired and painted. It could be the perfect home with some work. But could they afford it?

They cooled their feet in the river then rested on the bank after eating their picnic. Jude lay with his head on Lucy's bump while she and Julie made daisy chains. Lucy hadn't felt the babies kick for some time and was glad of the rest. Babies were beautiful but carrying them was tough – especially when you had two.

Lucy closed her eyes and dozed with the warm sun on her skin. Suddenly she clutched her stomach. She could feel something there - it was a contraction! Jude looked up at her in alarm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Jude. It's the babies. I think they're coming."

Jude jumped up and helped his wife up. "Do you think you can walk back to the car?" he asked. Lucy nodded.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" asked Julie, scared at her mother's obvious discomfort.

"It's the babies, honey. They're coming."

"Are they going to come here?" asked Julie in amazement.

"No, darling," replied Jude. "We have to get your Mum to the hospital so she can have them there."

Jude put his arm around Lucy's waist as she stumbled along. Every time a contraction came she grimaced. She felt sure that any moment now the babies would pop out. Jude gently encouraged his wife as he helped her along. Already Lucy could feel the sweat trickling down her face and the pain in her back almost bent her double. It was a long walk back to the car. Jude half dragged, half carried her along. Julie followed, somewhat reassured but still anxious. Her Mommy seemed in real pain. She hadn't thought that having babies was like this.

Suddenly Lucy was hit by a wave of pain and she thought that her waters were going to break. Thankfully they didn't but the contractions were getting stronger. She felt that she couldn't go another step but she had to. They were still a good distance from the car.

"Come on, sweetheart, we're almost there," Jude encouraged. He was afraid she might give birth out here and he wouldn't know what to do. A woman giving birth to twins needed a hospital.

He stopped briefly to push the hair from Lucy's forehead and planted a kiss on her sweat-drenched brow. "Almost there, love," he coaxed.

"Jude, the pain," Lucy murmured. "I feel like they'll come any minute."

"I could go and get help but there isn't a house nearby," said Jude. "I don't want to leave you but if you can't go any further -,"

"Jude, it's alright, I'll make it," said Lucy resolutely. "Just hold onto me."

"I won't let you go," promised Jude. "I'm here for you."

By the time they reached the car Lucy was almost crawling. But she was so relieved to be able to lie down in the back seat. Jude put a blanket over her and stroked her forehead. "Relax, love. You'll soon be at the hospital." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Are you gonna be OK, Mommy?" asked Julie anxiously.

"I'll be fine, honey." Lucy reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek. "It's just that the babies have decided they want to come out and I wasn't expecting it."

"Will you have them in the car, Mommy?"

"I hope not, sweetheart," smiled Lucy. "Daddy is taking me to the hospital. You sit in the front seat with the belt on and be good."

Jude began to drive but once they hit the city the traffic started to get heavy – people were returning from Sunday trips. Jude swore and gripped the wheel as he was caught in a traffic jam. He glanced over at Lucy who was quiet but was clutching her stomach.

"The contractions. They're getting closer," she gasped.

"I'll get you there – don't worry," promised Jude as he was able to edge forward a few yards. He wished that the car would spout wings and fly. The hospital was about a mile away but the traffic was heavy. They might be quicker walking but that might bring the babies too early.

Lucy found the heat stifling although the windows were open. Her body was bathed in sweat and each contraction was closer than the last. She wanted to scream with frustration at the slowness of the journey but she knew it wasn't Jude's fault. She dreaded to think what would have happened if he hadn't been around.

_Don't come yet_, she spoke silently to her unborn children. _Just wait a little longer so you can be born safely._

Finally Jude got a clear path and he was able to drive uninterrupted. As he approached a red light he was almost tempted to go through it. It was scary to think that the life of their children could be in his hands. He only hoped he could stay calm enough not to crash the car.


	4. Chapter 4 Beautiful Boy Sweet Loretta

LADY MADONNA CHAPTER 4 BEAUTIFUL BOY/SWEET LORETTA

It was such a relief for Jude when he saw the hospital gates. He turned the corner carefully then drove into a vacant parking space.

"We're here, love," said Jude as he looked at Lucy who seemed exhausted. However she was so relieved that they had finally arrived.

Jude helped Lucy out of the car and supported her as they made their way into the building. Lucy leaned heavily against Jude, comforted by his strong arm around her and his soothing voice. She felt a small arm around her legs and she looked down at Julie.

"I'm helping too, Mommy," she said.

"And I sure appreciate it, darling," smiled Lucy. Her little daughter's arm was as light as a butterfly but Lucy was glad that she didn't seem jealous. She had been an only child for a few years so she and Jude had been a bit worried as to how she might react to siblings.

Once in the hospital Lucy was taken to an examination room. It was a relief to lie down on a proper bed in an air-conditioned room. The doctor said that it would be some hours before the babies were born but that she should be able to have a natural birth.

Max came to the hospital and after spending some time with Lucy he took Julie home although she was reluctant to leave.

"I'm going to be here a long time, sweetheart," said Jude gently as he took his daughter on his lap. "It'll be a long time before the babies come but when they do Uncle Max will take you back to see them."

He kissed Julie before she went off with Max then he went into Lucy who was lying on the bed. Her face lit up as she saw Jude who kissed her gently then took her hand.

"I'm gonna be with you every step of the way," Jude promised. "Remember that, love."

"I know," smiled Lucy. "And don't worry about me – I'll be fine."

However it was to be the following morning before Lucy was ready to begin the tortuous second stage of labour. Every push ripped through her like a scythe and Jude was alarmed at the blood that gushed over the plastic sheets. He knew that bleeding was natural during childbirth but there seemed a lot of it.

"Is she alright?" he asked the doctor.

"Don't worry," he replied. "We've got everything under control."

Seeing Lucy's obvious pain Jude wondered if that was true. She gripped his hand so tightly that he thought that his fingers would break. He tried not to cry out, knowing that she was in so much more pain. He did what he could to ease it – he rubbed her back, gave her water, mopped her perspiring forehead with a cool, damp cloth. It tore him apart to see the woman he loved in so much agony.

"If I could take the pain away and go through it myself, I would," whispered Jude, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"Jude, darling, don't worry about me," said Lucy softly, reaching up and touching his face, feeling tears on her fingertips. "I'm OK. Do you think your being here isn't a help to me? That it doesn't make it easier. I had a baby before and I got through that."

Just then another contraction ripped through her and she let out a groan of agony. Jude almost screamed out as her hand gripped his so tightly it went white.

"The head's coming, Mrs Feeney," said the doctor. "Push."

Lucy pushed through the pain, Jude's soothing tones encouraging her.

"Keep with it, sweetheart. You're almost there."

Jude watched in fascination as he saw the head come out in the mirror that a nurse held. He had been at Julie's birth but the wonder was no less this time. Lucy pushed one more time before sinking back, exhausted. Jude tenderly wiped her forehead as a small., wrinkled baby was held up.

"It's a boy," smiled the doctor.

For a moment the small bundle seemed lifeless – then he opened his mouth and let out a wail. Tears spilled out of Jude's eyes and he broke into a smile as he took Lucy into his arms.

"You've done it, love," he whispered, kissing her.

Lucy tearfully took her son in her arms and kissed his small head before allowing Jude to hold him for a moment.

"I've another baby to get out," she reminded Jude as she felt another contraction coming.

Their daughter was born about thirty minutes later, after some more pushing. The twins now lie side by side in their cot. Jude and Lucy gazed in wonder at their sweet little faces, their shocks of dark hair, their tiny hands and feet. Lucy picked up their son while Jude took their daughter.

"They're so beautiful," said Lucy. "And I think they'll take after you with their dark hair."

"The girl has your eyes though," said Jude, looking at the azure blue eyes, so like Lucy's. The boy had his deep brown eyes so was almost a carbon copy of himself.

"We have to name them," said Jude. "We can't keep calling them the boy and the girl."

They had already chosen names. Sean and Loretta. Jude looked lovingly at his adorable babies then at his wife, who looked quite drained.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked gently. "Would you like a rest?"

"I'll be fine," murmured Lucy. "It's quite a relief to get rid of all that extra weight – and even more to see two healthy babies."

But the 20 hour labour had taken its toll and Lucy fell into an exhausted sleep.

"She's very tired but she has had twins," the doctor told Jude. "But she'll be fine with a few days rest here."

Lucy's tired face lit up as she saw Jude come into the room. He bent down and tenderly kissed her forehead.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Thinner than I have for a long time." Lucy patted her stomach, still large from childbirth. She ached all over and her vaginal area was held together with stitches, it had been so torn. She took a look at the sleeping babies who lie side by side, cuddled up to each other. She and Jude stroked their little faces with their fingers. Then full of emotion, Jude lay his head on his wife's breast as she ran her fingers through his thick, dark hair.

"Oh, Lucy, you went through such pain."

"Shush, honey, it's alright," whispered Lucy soothingly. "It was all worth it – and I couldn't have done it without you."

Later Max brought Julie to the hospital. She skipped into the ward into the arms of Jude who picked her up and swung her around.

"Come and see your new brother and sister. You've got one of each."

Lucy was sitting up in bed as she nursed the babies. Jude put Julie on the bed and Lucy put her arm around her daughter and kissed her.

"And I want you to know, honey, that just because we've got two new babies doesn't mean that Daddy and I love you less. You're still our darling girl and I know these two are going to love you too. And you're going to help me with them because you're their big sister."

Lucy took one of the babies and put him on Julie's lap while holding him.

"Can I hold the other baby too, Mommy?"

"Sure, honey, but be careful. They're not like your dolls. They're real."

It was late that evening. Lucy had been dozing after tucking the twins into their cot. She and Jude would have to get used to night-time feeds again. Several vases of flowers stood on the bedside table, from Sadie and Jojo, Max, Prudence, Emily, her boss – and the biggest bouquet of red roses were from Jude. She looked across at her husband who sat in the chair beside her, Julie on his lap. Both were asleep. But then Jude hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours as he had supported her.

Lucy felt a surge of love for them both. Carefully, so as not to tear her stitches she got out of bed and walked over to them. She cradled Jude's head in her arms, feeling his light breathing through her nightgown. Then she felt him stirring and he looked up at her sleepily.

"You should be in bed, love."

"I'm not an invalid. I've only had two babies."

"But the doctor told you to rest."

"He didn't say I couldn't get out of bed. Besides, I'm not exerting myself by giving you a hug. You deserve it after all your support."

Lucy looked down at Julie's sleeping form and stroked her hair gently.

"She must be exhausted, poor little thing. It's been a hectic day for her. You look pretty tired yourself." Lucy noticed Jude's dark-circled eyes. "I wonder if they've got any camp beds here."

Max left a sleeping bag but I fell asleep in the chair. But I'll see if I can get a bed for Madam here."

Lucy took Julie and held her close while gazing lovingly at the sleeping twins. She loved her work as a freelance writer and campaigner but being a Mother was a great pleasure too. Julie had brought her and Jude great joy and hopefully these two would as well.

Jude was back a few minutes later with an orderly who brought a fold up bed. Jude made it up then picked up his daughter and put her into it, tucking her in.

"Sleep well, sweetheart," he whispered, kissing her cheek softly.

"Are you going to bed too?" asked Lucy as she lay back on the covers. She wished the bed was big enough for them both. She was too sore for sex but she would have loved to cuddle up in Jude's arms.

"In a few minutes." Jude smiled at her as he sat in the chair and took her hand. "I just want to sit for a while and keep an eye on my family. After all, we're a team - the five of us."

Jude and Lucy shared a passionate kiss before Lucy settled down to sleep. Jude pulled the blankets over her then sat in the chair a few minutes before tiredness took its toll. He kissed his three children then snuggled into the sleeping bag, delighted with his life. Within moments he had fallen asleep.


End file.
